


Await For Thee. Persephone X Hades lemonish

by Firefox317 (Fracturedinnocence)



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Making love under waterfall, Short & Sweet, Singing, Swimming, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fracturedinnocence/pseuds/Firefox317
Summary: Persephone is taking a nice relaxing bath while at her home in the underworld. While singing her melodies, A certain wanted visitor drops by to help her.





	Await For Thee. Persephone X Hades lemonish

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based/inspired by emerald S. Sparrows HxP stories on fanfiction.net. (Emerald_sparrow on Ao3) I loved the idea, so I wanted to add to it. (Sorry I don't know how the inspiration thingy works 😅) It's Hades and Persephone actually loving each other and want to be with each other instead of the original Greek myth.
> 
> fyi, these song are by me. I wrote that. OuO also slight lemoniness, but nothing crazy i think.
> 
> hope you guys enjoy!

Persephone carried a towel as she was walking to the little bathing pool down the hall of her- THEIR, castle.

Ah, THEIR castle. It had a nice ring to it, she thought with a longing smile as she looked around at the black vines climbing up the gray marbled walls, the small overhanging crystal blue waterfall falling into the hot spring pool, and the sparkling fireflies on the ceiling, giving a calm ambiance as well as brighten the room a little more that the torches on the wall couldn't do.

It had only been a year and a half since her husband hades claimed her as his, yet she loves him more with each passing day. She just got home in the underworld a couple days ago, and she was more than happy and relieved that the six months with her mother Demeter was up. She wouldn't admit it, (because she was very polite, AND it was her mother,) but hades was right, Demeter could be a biatch sometimes. half the time Her mother complained and disrespected hades, and sometimes she just nagged. (Usually it involved hades. "not being a good husband" or "he is a kidnapper and a rapist! I won't let my daughter have HIS children!") yes, every time hades picked up Persephone in his black chariot and raging, beautiful black stallions, he and Demeter have an argument. But, Persephone always manages to drag him away. Either by kind words, dizzying kisses, or literally dragging him into the chariot. (Which is quite funny to see. It's like a tiny newborn puppy trying to move a strong, twice as big, adult dog. He isn't budging, no matter HOW hard you pull on his toga.

Anyways, Persephone missed her dark lord and that's all that flooded her thoughts as the fabric of her dress cascaded down her body and bunched at her ankles, easily stepping out of the dress and dipping into the pool gracefully, sighing at the warmth.

She wades over to the waterfall and gets under it, slicking her hair back with her hands as it goes from super fluffy and curled, to flat and completely soaked in a minute.

Persephone smiles contently as she close her eyes from the hot water splashing back as she stands underneath it, completely relaxing as she finally starts to feel like...

Home.

She sways as the water massages on her back, then her thoughts start to linger as she relaxes... First it was the warmth and welcome of being home, and now it was about something a little more important to her... More like, someONE~

"Hades~" she softly whispered from her lips, the words cascading out so smoothly like the waterfall as natural as you could get.

Her husband could be cold sometimes. And a jerk... And grumpy.

But a lot of the times, when he was with her, he gave her all the love and affection she could ever want and then some. His warm embrace, his soft, chilled lips, his small content loving smile he gave her whenever she's around... He was always like a cute excited puppy when she got home. So excitable and happy. It's as if she makes his whole YEAR better... As does he for Persephone. She giggles at the memory of him and starts humming a little melody she made up when she was on earth.

"I await my dark lord,

A man I simply adore

Bold and wise,

Brave as can be,

I await for thee

La la de da... La la de da de daa

I await for thee"

Her voice echoed around the room, her song bouncing all around the room like a fluttering fairy, Her voice just as beautiful as her face. As sweet as her heart...

Absolutely-

"Perfect~"

Persephone gasped and halted her singing as soon as she felt a thick warmth pressing against her back, protective strong arms wrapping around her petite waist, and warm lips vibrating against her shoulder as the voice speaks, light breathing tickling her tanned skin.

"I didn't know you could sing, my darling~" the deep spine-shivering voice mumbled into her skin.

"You never asked, my sweet husband~" she purred as she relaxed against hades' wide strong body, reaching up to tangle her fingers into his black thick hair sweetly.

"Where did you learn that song? It is very lovely." Hades murmured as he smirked, beginning to press heavy kisses on her shoulder to her neck.

"I made it up while I was away." Persephone replied as she turned her body around to press her naked chest to his, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders with an innocent smile, "did you really like it?"

"I did my love." He gave her a soft lingering kiss on her lips, "I believe it's missing something though~" he teased with a smirk.

Persephone nudged his chest playfully with a look of disbelief, "oh really~? I'd like to see you try!" She poked his chest with a laugh.

Hades pretended to think for a moment, then wrapped his arms around Persephone's waist, slow dancing a little as he kissed up her ear, making her groan softly and becoming putty in his arms.

"I await my precious queen,

Heart of gold,

And Bringer of spring

Milady, I hear your plea,

I am here, for thee

"How was that~?"

Persephone was stunned, not just because hades managed to add to her song in a few moments, but because the way he was kissing her, the way he was holding her close, just made her insides turn to mush, her brain clouded with love and lust, even the slightest action made her pant and become turned on. Thank the Gods he was holding her tightly, otherwise her legs couldn't support her right now.

"I-impressive~" she breathed, her tiny frame turning to jello in hades' strong warm arms.

"I love you so much Seph..." He purred in her ear, holding her a little tighter, but gentle as if she would break, "do you have any idea how much I've missed you? How much I've missed making you weak under my touch like this~?" He suddenly lowered his voice to a whisper, "how badly I wanted to make you MINE, over, and over again, until mount Olympus knows your screams?~" this made Persephone shiver, overcome with the desire to be taken and become one with the one she loved eternally.

"P-please... I've missed you so much, My lord, please take me!" She whimpered in a soft voice, barely able to control her voice.

With that, his hands roamed her body hungrily as she hugged his neck, his strong, rough hands groping her breasts roughly, Persephone whining desperately with need and slight pain at his rough treatment, but his hands softened their grip quickly, as if his body was telling him, " _not so hard you idiot! You'll break your delicate flower!"_

With a passionate aggressive kiss on Persephone's lips, and a quick nod from her, she clamped her thick thighs around hades' waist as he slammed into her with so much need and forcefulness that it made Persephone gasp and squeak in surprise, clinging to her husband for dear life.

Moans, gasps, and grunts from both filled the already heavy and steamy air, kissing each other as they fall over the edge hard, pulling away at the last minute to scream each other's name in ecstasy and pure pleasure.

They pressed their foreheads together intimately as they came down from their high, giggling like a bunch of teenagers and sweetly pecking each other's lips once and awhile. "My beautiful wife, Persephone... I love thee~" hades hummed with a dorky satisfied grin.

Persephone laughed playfully and pecked a loving kiss on his nose, "my dark husband hades, I.." She kissed his nose- "looove..." again- "thee." She pecked his lips this time, a look of adoration in her soft wintergreen eyes. "Can we dry off now? I'm cold..." Persephone pouted adorably, gesturing to her fully naked body out of the warm water because she was clinging to hades. And hades was pretty tall.

"Of course, my darling." He laughed heartily and carried her out of the pool, over his shoulder-, (princess kidnapping style) -and set her down on a pile of warm towels. Yes, she was very glad to be back home.


End file.
